Silent Screams
by RetardedFish97
Summary: With a group of racist extremists prowling the streets of Holby, the staff of Holby ED were soon to become involved. And when the first two victims of the attack arrive at Holby ED, they all become more involved than they ever wished to be... read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Screams**

**Okay, here's the thing. After starting one Fanfiction, I get writers block for a suitable middle and ending for it. Then, a complete idea settles in my mind. Therefore, I am now writing out the complete idea, and struggling with the incomplete one- but I seriously could not wait to write this. This is my second/third fanfiction, depending on when I finish it!**

**-RetardedFish97 x**

The air was heavy and still. That was the first thing Sam had noticed, leaving the ED and running off into the night. The dark resembled smoke, a thick curtain that hid all the dangers of the night- providing a perfect cover for all those who did not wish to be seen- this made her nervous. That which she couldn't see wasn't safe. But then, the haze cleared, and noise broke through. Searching for the source of the silence-breakers, Sam saw five tall, drunk men. They looked strong. In their midst, was a girl of about nineteen, with dark skin and dark hair. They had encircled her, and were closing in threateningly, throwing crushed beer cans behind them. They began to slap her, pulling her hair so she faced them. They screamed racist obscenities at her, and one spat directly into her face. Sam began to see the full magnitude of the racist attack- she had to help.

"Hey!" she shouted, tearing them out the way with all the strength they could muster. She reached the sobbing, shaking girl, and tried to pull her from the crowd, lashing out wildly at the towering, leering figures. Suddenly she felt the girl being torn from her grip. She stumbled and fell from the crowd, landing on the pavement with a crunch. A muscular, dark haired man loomed above her.

"Why you wanna help her for? You is better than her, why you lowering yourself? We're better than 'em," I shouted.

"You're no better than a pig," Sam spat.

As soon as the words tore from her lips, she regretted them. The man rose up to his full height, incensed, and bore the heel of his shoe into Sam's hand. She screamed in pain.

"Shut it!" he hollered, dragging Sam from the ground by her hair, and slapping her round her face. She kicked and lashed out wildly, but soon, the four others came to help, leaving their other victim in a crumpled, bleeding heap on the floor. They pushed her up against a wall, smashing her head against it- one, twice, three times. Sam blacked out. She could still feel each kick, each punch, boring into her, but had no strength left. Angry tears streamed down her face, and with the last of her strength, Sam let out the loudest, most piercing scream she could manage.

"Jesus, man- shut her up, yeah?" she heard one call to the other. She opened her eyes once more, to stare into the cold, emotionless eyes of one of the group, who drew his fist up behind him. Across it, Sam saw a glint of metal, before he sent his fist flying into her jaw, shattering it. She could not cry out in pain, for it only pained her more.

Sam heard a scrape of metal, and only opened her eyes once more, to see a sharp knife blade, which he then drew across her forehead, sending a stream of blood pouring into her eyes, blocking her sight, and sending her tumbling to the floor, where she then lay, crumpled in a pool of blood, unconscious.

Seeing this, the men panicked.

"C'mon man- run!" one yelled. But the other was not finished. Pulling a lighter from his pocket, he flicked it, and lowered it to the two they had attacked, and lit them on fire.

"What you do that for?" the leader of the group yelled.

"Burnin' the evidence, innit?"

The group ran.

It was fair to say, that Dixie and Jeff were not having a pleasant time.

"Two time wasters today- bloody brilliant," Dixie growled, settling into the ambulance's passenger seat. Her best friend and partner, Jeffrey, sat in the driver's side, and revved the engine.

"What's next then?"

"Coffee?" Dixie asked.

But any hope of coffee was quashed, when they received a call, asking them to attend a vicious attack of two women.

"What have we got, then?" Dixie asked.

"Two women, with severe burns among other injuries, who appear to have been lit on fire- Police are after the culprits. A member of the public apparently found them, and poured water over them. Both unconscious, one's breathing- CPR is being administered to the other."

"Oh, great," Dixie groaned, "Do we have a name?"

Jeff repeated her question into his communicator. The answer shook him, and he fell silent, pulling the device from his ear.

"Jeffrey, who is it?" Dixie asked, worried.

"A May Jonas and…" he began, but his voice trailed off.

"And?" Dixie demanded.

"Dr Samantha Nichols."


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Screams**

**Okay, so, what did you think? Reviews please (:**

The scene that greeted the two paramedics was not a pretty one. A stench of burned human flesh hung in the air, mingling with subtler odour of blood and smoke. The thick air glowed red around the spot where two figures, Sam and the other victim, lay in pools of blood. A thin, tall figure was knelt beside one, pushing the chest in and out. Drawing in closer, the paramedics determined that it was the other girl, not Sam, in real danger.

Then they looked closer. The unconscious girl had cuts and bruises, maybe a few cracked ribs. But Sam had suffered the worst of the attack. Her thin frame had acted as a shield for the girl, bearing the worst of the fire. But it had not reached her face, and had instead burned away her hair, and melted the skin on her back. She had too many broken bones to count. Her shoulder hung out at an odd angle- it was dislocated.

Dixie turned to the man who had found the pair.

"How were they, when you found them?"

He thought for a minute.

"Erm, they were piled into a heap- the skinny, white one was on top, on her front, and the other one was sort of curled up beneath her, like she was a shield or something. The dark one seemed okay, the blonde was in much worse shape- but I had to help the one that wasn't breathing… so I…I"

The man visibly crumpled, and Dixie reached out to comfort him.

"You did a good job, mate," She smiled, before running to Sam, leaving her partner to treat May.

"Sam, sweetheart, it's Dixie, can you hear me?" She called gently.

Sam's eyelids flickered and opened, and in her blurred vision, she could see the luminous yellow of Dixie's coat. Feeling the searing agony of her burnt skin, she went to scream, only to cause more pain from her broken jaw. Unable to speak, Sam wrote in her own blood on the ground beside her, using a finger on her good hand:

_What Happened?_

Dixie read it, and sucked in a thin breath through her teeth- she didn't want to explain it.

"You'll see, love, but right now…"

Sam interrupted Dixie by hammering her good hand against the writing, squealing when the movement tore at the weak, burned flesh on her shoulder blade. Dixie saw the doctors pain, and gave up hiding the severity of it.

"You've got severe burns to your back a dislocated arm and broken jaw- and that's just what I can see now…" she explained, sighing.

Sam tilted her head back in agony, and breathed a shallow breath.

"Dix!" Jeff called, needing help to get the non-breathing girl into the ambulance.

Dixie went over to him-

"Jeff, we can't fit them both in one ambulance, and Sam can't wait that long- she's in a really bad way!"

"Erm, right, okay- I'll call Jordan, we're going to need another ambulance," He groaned, pushing May into the ambulance.

At the ED, Nick answered the phone, an 'oh-god-what-now?' look on his face.

"Jeff- I got the call about the two women, do you have an ID on either?"

"Yeah, on both- but we're going to need another ambulance, and soon!"

"What for?"

"It's Sam, she was one of the victims, she's breathing- but she's not going to be for long- we need someone here as soon as mate," Jeff explained.

"Okay, I'll send Zoe with two of the paramedics," Nick hung up, and turned to Zoe, who stood behind him.

"Zoe- its Sam, she's been involved in an attack, they're going to need a doctor and I have to stay here," he began, but he didn't need to say much more.

"I'm on it," Zoe said, darting from the ED and grabbing two of the paramedics, explaining to them. They all left as fast as the ambulance would go, and arrived soon.

When they did, Jeff had gone with the girl, and Dixie had stayed with Sam. She was talking to her gently, like she was trying to scare her.

"It's okay, sweetheart- they're here now."

Zoe knelt down next to Sam, who they had rolled onto her side to keep her burns from the ground. It didn't make much difference, there were small stones and ash pressed into the flesh. Zoe took in the state of her colleague.

"Sam, it's Zoe- we're going to need to get you in the ambulance, okay?" She explained.

"Dr Hanna, how are we going to get her on a stretcher? We can't lay her on her back, surely."

"We're going to have to lay her on her front…" Zoe sighed, as the two of them, and the two paramedics she had dragged from their lunch break, rolled Sam gently onto a stretcher. She let out a guttural cry of pain. When in the ambulance, Dixie and Zoe climbed into the back, while the two paramedics sat in the front- one of which was having a hellish first day at work. They sped off towards the ED.

Zoe looked up at Dixie.

"What happened?" she mouthed. Dixie shrugged, before reeling of a list of Sam's injuries.

"Okay, she had a dislocated arm, but we've sorted that out; her hand's been crushed; a few cracked ribs; possible broken leg; deep laceration above the eye; severe burns to the back and head; broken jaw, hence the fact she can't speak; cuts and bruises and possible internal injuries," She finished with a sigh. Zoe looked at the crushed hand, and saw what had happened to it. "Sam- who did this to you?" She whispered.

Struggling with the pain, Sam tried to talk.

"I… don't… know," she croaked, glad when the ambulance stopped, and they arrived at the ED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Screams**

Tess and Scarlet stood, waiting by the door, for Sam's arrival. On seeing her, neither could retain their instinctive gasps. Zoe and Dixie wheeled the doctor into a private room. Looking at Tess and Scarlet, Zoe barked-

"Where's Jordan? Or any doctor in fact? Dylan? Come ON!"

"They're with the other girl- May," Tess called from behind her.

"Great!" Zoe shouted.

Dixie pressed a hand into her shoulder, half comforting, half restraining.

"What happened to her?" Scarlet asked, aghast.

"We don't know yet," Dixie explained.

"Why not?" Tess asked, joining the pair.

"We know she was attacked, but whoever did it broke her jaw- she can't speak," Tess and Zoe pulled horrified faces.

On seeing the group, huddled together uselessly, anger flared up inside Zoe.

"I hate to interrupt but… SAM?" She ordered, pointing half- comically at their patient.

"Okay, what have we got?" Tess asked.

Dixie explained.

"Erm, her jaw's dislocated and probably broken; her hand's crushed and most of the bones are probably broken; her ribs aren't right; query broken leg; cuts and bruises; laceration above the eye, needs stitches; possible internal injuries and probably more."

Dr Hanna began to delegate jobs.

"Dixie, can you stay and help?"

The paramedic nodded, allowing Zoe to continue in the knowledge she had an extra pair of hands at her disposal.

"Thanks. Okay, Tess- can you clean and stitch the cut above the eye? Dixie, we need ten of morphine, try and get her more comfortable."

The two of them hurried to do their various jobs, Tess wincing at Sam's pain as she cleaned the cut.

"I'll try and treat the burns," Zoe sighed, looking at the state the flames had left her patients back in. Scarlet stood, trying to be useful. Tess saw her predicament and called to her-

"Try and get an x-ray, and soon! Oh, and find Mr Jordan."

After what seemed like ages, Scarlet returned, Nick Jordan a few paces behind her.

"Zoe- what have we got?"

"See for yourself… the other girl?" Zoe lowered her voice.

"Nothing- she's gone," he whispered, hoping that Sam would not hear.

Zoe was silent for a bit, treating the attack's only survivor with the upmost concentration. Nick helped her treat the burns, before wheeling her off for an X-ray. As they passed different members of staff, they stared. Looking down at Sam, Zoe laughed when she saw the death-glare she was giving everyone that looked anywhere near her.

"If you shut your eyes, they might stop staring?" Zoe suggested.

Unable to say anything cutting, Sam settled for a sarcastic, shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-throttle-you-with-my-good-hand look. Zoe laughed again, earning a much fiercer glare and a few, 'stop being mean!' looks from Tess and Nick. When they finally got her to X-Ray, Sam had managed to make about three members feel like the most hated people in the world. Oh, and a little girl had started crying.

After the many X-Rays, Nick read out a long list of all the broken, fractured and cracked bones.

"Well, Sam, if you want fame, I can probably call the Guinness Book Of World Records with this!"

(Another death stare, another laugh from Zoe)

"Erm, you've broken your jaw, your collarbone, your leg- in two places, twelve different bones in your hand, cracked three of your ribs, and your wrist. So that's… 20 bones you've managed to smash up."

"Ouch," Zoe sympathised.

Sam glared up at her and pointed, with her good, all 27 bones still intact, hand at her jaw.

"We'll get that sorted as soon as we can, I promise," Nick smiled, helping Dixie and Big Mac, who had come to help, wheel the bed from the x-ray room and into Sam's own, private room.

Zoe, Tess and Scarlet spent ages trying to find a way for Sam to communicate, when Scarlet had an idea.

"Back in a minute!" She smiled, hurrying from the room, down the corridor and into the empty staffroom, where she found a small whiteboard and four colours of whiteboard pen. She'd remembered them from when an elderly woman had been brought in, with a broken jaw like Sam's, and they'd used the board so she could talk to them.

When she re-entered the room, a two police officers were stood in the room.

"Scarlet, these two gentlemen would like to ask Sam a few questions."

The nurse handed Sam the whiteboard and pens, and she, Tess and Zoe stood around, listening.

"Dr Nichols," one officer began, "We'd like to ask you about your involvement in the death of May Jonas."

Sam nodded.

"Could you tell us, in your own words, what happened?"

Sam wrote on her whiteboard:

'I was running home. I saw a group of five men attacking May- It was a racist attack. They hit her and kicked her- but I didn't see their faces. When I tried to help May, they turned on me. I don't remember much, I was unconscious. One stood on my hand- deliberately, they all hit and kicked me. One broke my jaw after being asked another said, 'shut her up.' Then it all went black. Eyewitnesses told the paramedics they'd seen someone light us on fire before they ran.'

By the time they'd all finished reading, there was not one person in the room that did not feel sick.

After the officers had left, Scarlet sank into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked.

"They killed her… because she was black…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Screams**

Sam reached her blood-stained hand down from the bed and held Scarlet's hand tight. She struggled to roll over so she could see her more clearly, wincing in pain as she did so. Tess and Zoe helped her as much as they could. Scarlet looked up at her, her eyes glistening with tears. Sam nodded, and Tess put an arm around Scarlet's shoulder.

"Some people are pure evil. But they're few and far between- it was so very unlikely that Sam and the other girl were dragged into this mess, and so very unlucky."

Scarlet nodded, unconvinced.

Just then, Nick re-entered the room, frowning with nerves and annoyance.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but we're going to need the whiteboard back. Another patient's just been brought in, and I'm afraid her case is more severe than yours."

Sam scowled, and threw the whiteboard at his head. But there was little energy behind the throw, and her weakness made her aim poor. Nick dodged to the side and it landed against the wall with a smack.

"Sam- I really am sorry, okay? I'm sorry about all of this. But just use hand signals, okay?"

Mr Jordan raised his eyebrows, and swept from the room.

As soon as the door had clicked shut, Sam used all her strength to overcome her pain and murmur:

"I'll give you hand signals…"

It was slurred, and she winced as she said it, but everyone in the room understood. Then Sam raised her good hand, and flicked her middle finger up at the door. Bearing the immense pain once more, Sam struggled to form another slurred sentence.

"It could work…"

Zoe and Tess laughed, and Scarlet managed a smile at Sam's blunt defiance. But their nightmare was far from over. Flicking on the TV in Sam's room, they were greeted by a face they thought they'd never see again.

It was the girl's face- the one who they had killed. It was an old photo, where she was smiling and happy- where she was safe. Then, to her horror, Sam's own face appeared, before a shot from outside the ED took over the screen. They were looking for her… they wanted an interview.

Zoe frowned. "Oh, no you don't…"

Indicating that Tess should stay with Sam, Zoe swept from the room, her lips set in a thin line. She stormed from the ED doors, and looked the news crew up and down, disgusted. Everyone in the ED was watching their screens, waiting with baited breath.

"Right, out of here, now." Zoe growled at them. The news reporter thrust a microphone into her face.

"Who are you, and what do you think of these attacks?"

"Which attacks? The one's that happened last night, or your attack on the ED?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get out." Zoe frowned.

"We'd like to interview Dr Nichols," the woman scowled. Zoe was about to shout at her, when she felt a small, weak hand rest on her arm. It was Sam, sat in a wheelchair pushed by an apologetic Tess. The camerawoman didn't wait.

"Dr Nichols, can you tell us what happened last night?"

Zoe glared at her.

"No, she can't, actually- because her jaw's broken. Along with about twenty-six other bones. She has severe burns to her back, and is very traumatized. If you think that using her to get your big break is going to make you look good, think again, because we NOW have to double security around the ED, which- before your pathetic news coverage has now revealed it as containing a target for potential attacks. So, well done you. Now, I don't want to see your botox filled, dumb-blonde face around here again, okay?"

The reporter's mouth opened and shut, as she was dragged away by security and Zoe waved after her.

The cameraman filmed it all.

When back inside, Nick, Zoe and Tess stood around Sam's bed, and discussed the very real possibility the gang would look for her.

"If we move her to another hospital, that's the first place they'll go. We need somewhere else…"

"Her house? We could set up a decent facility there," Tess suggested. Sam struggled to nod and agree, but Zoe shook her head.

"Too obvious. Can we get better security?"

"We can, but it'll be difficult."

Sam took up the whiteboard, which they had returned to her, and wrote:

"How about we just let the bastards come?"

Nick shook her head, so Sam wrote something else.

"Fine then, how about we lock me away in an MI9 safe-house forever?"

Zoe looked at it, then up at Nick.

"She has a point, Nick. If we increase security, and make sure she's not left alone, then…"

"Then we're all in danger."

Tess looked around her at the three, nervous faces. Because she was less distracted, she was the first to notice Noel enter the room, his face creased with worry.

"Mr Jordan, it's Scarlet- Dixie and Jeff are bringing her now."

Zoe looked distraught, "We told her not go home alone…"

Noel sighed and bit his lip-

"She didn't, they attacked her at a bus stop."

Just then, the doors clattered open. Mr Jordan and Tess ran from the room, meeting up with Dylan along the way.

Scarlet wasn't breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Screams**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

Dylan winced, and started CPR as soon as they reached resus. It felt strange for them all, seeing Scarlet lying there. She looked so weak, and so innocent. She looked like a child that needed caring for, not a nurse that cared for people. They bustled around, attaching the defibrillator and hoping. The shock shook Scarlet's body, and seeing it sent a shiver down the spines of Tess, Nick and Dylan. But with that disturbing image, came relief. Scarlet's heart started again.

"Okay," Nick began. "Let's find out what's wrong."

Dylan looked at Scarlet's face.

"Her jaw's broken, like Sam's. I hope that's not a trademark of the attacks because it's bloody painful."

"Mm. So, the jaw, and then… Scarlet?"

The young nurse's eyes had flickered open. She felt the pain surging from all over her.

"Scarlet, I know you're jaw's broken, but can you show us what else is wrong?"

Scarlet nodded, then croaked through the agony.

"Whiteboard…"

Just then, Zoe walked in, clutching the whiteboard from Sam's room.

Scarlet took it in both hands, and Nick looked down at her-

"Tell us what happened, and we'll assess it from that, okay?"

She nodded, and took up the pen.

"_I was at the bus stop, when five of them- all white and in their twenties, came running at me One said- 'shut her up' and another broke my jaw. They were screaming stuff at me- racist stuff. One pushed me to the floor and thy started hitting and kicking me. They forced me onto my front and pinned me down. They pulled my t-shirt up at the back, then cut all these gashes into it with a knife. The broken bones feel numb, it' the cuts that hurt. Someone grabbed my hair and used it to lift my head up, then smash it on the ground- over and over again. That's when it all went black…"_

Nick, Zoe, Tess and Dylan read the words- butterflies thundering around in their stomach. They looked at the tears in Scarlet's eyes and not one of them felt anything but sorrow. Scarlet looked frightened, angry, hurt and upset.

"Do you want me to get Lloyd?" Tess asked.

Scarlet shook her head violently, but it left her in such pain that she winced, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nick was the first to swallow the lump in his throat, in order to speak.

"Okay, we need a CT scan, x-rays, and we need to take a look at these cuts. As they're causing the most pain, we'll start there."

Tess and Dylan gently tried to roll Scarlet onto her front, but the guttural, pained sounds she made them stop halfway. She lay on her side instead. The t-shirt was clinging to the bloody gashes, and Scarlet winced as Tess peeled the T-shirt from her back. The blood was thick, but it didn't obscure the marks on Scarlet's back. Tess realized that Zoe had returned to Sam's side and Nick was chasing CT scans- his status meant he could make them happen straight away. The only person left was Dylan- who was attaching spaghetti to Scarlet's arm- morphine, Tess guessed from the relived, blissed-out look on the young nurse's face.

"Dylan, look…" Tess whispered.

He darted round the other side of the bed, and looked.

"At what, exactly?"

Tess cleaned the wound, to reveal the cuts true shape. Dylan's eyes widened, and his eyes slid to the floor.

"Oh, god…"

Scarlet raised her head slightly-

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad- you'll need a few stitches- I'll sort it now," Tess smiled.

"Then why did Dylan need to see it?"

"We'll show you when we can, okay?" Tess whispered, soothingly.

Once Tess had cleaned and stitched the wounds, the blood had stopped flowing and the marks were clear. The CT scan had gone okay, and there was nothing to cause any concern in the results. The x-ray was like Sam's. Nick read out the list:

"Broken jaw, three broken ribs; three cracked- one in two places; you're arm's broken in three places (the left, thank goodness); your right ankle's broken and your lower leg. Scarlet, I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

Scarlet ignored the searing pain and croaked,

"It's not your fault."

The next day, Scarlet was moved into Sam's room, with both of their agreement. They'd both wanted to be together, because they both knew the fear that was chilling the other's heart. When Scarlet had returned from her x-rays, she turned to Sam and wrote on the whiteboard:

"Are you sure you're okay with me being in here?"

She passed it over, and Sam replied.

"Of course- sleepless nights are easier when you're not alone."

Tess entered the room, Mr Jordan and Superintendent Rippon behind her.

"Scarlet, the superintendent would like to question you, is that okay?"

Scarlet nodded, and the superintendent began to gently ask questions about the men who'd attacked her. Sam found herself expanding on and correcting Scarlet's descriptions, until they had a full description of all five attackers. Then Tess showed the superintendent the marks on Scarlet's back. Once again, the young nurse asked to see them. Tess agreed, and took a photo.

"I'll be back in a minute."

When she returned, Tess wordlessly handed over the printed image. Scarlet gasped when she saw it. For they weren't cuts. Into her back, they had carved swastikas, and racist slurs. Tears pouring from her eyes, she handed the sheet to Sam, who hadn't yet seen what had happened. The doctor's face was a picture of horror.

"Will it ever heal? Scarlet croaked.

Tess shook her head, sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Screams**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me smile- almost as much as I smiled when my cat climbed a palm tree (well, actually, I doubled up laughing because she looked like a giant fluffy coconut… but that's another story…) **

Tess wrapped Scarlet in her arms, and the young nurse sobbed into her shoulder. Sam struggled to find a comfortable position, then took Scarlet's hand and looked into her eyes,

"Scarlet- none of that matters, because none of it's true."

Everyone in the room- Tess, Nick, Zoe and Yvonne nodded.

"That's right- and Scarlet, Sam, I give you my word that my department will catch these bastards," Yvonne grimaced, before leaving the room.

Nick nodded, and followed her out.

Zoe, Tess, Sam and Scarlet looked at each other for a moment. Then Sam had an idea, she struggled with the pain until she found herself in a decent sitting position. It made her feel less vulnerable, to sit, she could see what was going on. Though she did try not to lean back to much, the deep burns were agony if she did.

"Zoe- aren't I meant to be having reconstructive surgery on my back? Couldn't… couldn't Scarlet have the same thing?" Sam asked, glad of the morphine dulling her pain to half it's magnitude.

Zoe nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I guess she could, it would disguise the wounds, but she might not get it on the NHS."

"Under the circumstances, I think she would. But anyway- if not, get it private and claim it from the bastards who attacked her in compensation. We'll be getting a heck of a lot of that, anyway…" Sam smirked, glad of two things: the extra cash, and the loos of money being an extra little bit of revenge on her attackers. The twinging pain from her jaw just added to her hate for them.

Scarlet nodded, looking slightly happier. She too liked the idea of revenge, and if the scars would be gone, there was nothing else to worry her. The pain from the attack was now- she was young and she would heal, but the scars were something much more sinister. She began to like the idea of sharing a room with Sam even more- she was a lot less scary than Scarlet first thought.

Then Zoe pulled Scarlet up into a sitting position, supporting her, as Tess wound a bandage around her waist. It dealt with the blood from the cuts, and hid them away.

"Thanks," Scarlet croaked- she too discovering that the morphine made talking more bearable.

Just then, Lloyd burst in.

"Scarlet, they told me you were in here- what happened?" He ran to her side, and tried to embrace her in a hug. Tess and Zoe pushed him back.

"Oh, no you don't. She and Dr Nichols have both been victims of racist attacks. Scarlet, because of her colour, Dr Nichols because she tried to prevent another attack- the victim of which has sadly died. Now, Lloyd- I know you're upset but you have to think of Scarlet," Zoe explained.

Lloyd looked down at Scarlet.

"Who did this to you?"

"Lloyd, her jaw's broken. She can't speak very well…" Tess pleaded.

"So who broke it?"

Lloyd turned to Tess, towering above her. His voice was dark, angry- it felt threatening.

"Lloyd, calm down. You're not doing anyone any favours by being like this. Think of Scarlet," reasoned Zoe.

But Lloyd didn't calm down.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Scarlet, tell me!" Lloyd demanded.

Scarlet had begun to cry, and Sam reached out to hold her hand. Tess sat on the bed and wrapped her arm around her, trying not to hurt her. Lloyd looked around him, then at Scarlet.

"Scarlet… please?"

Scarlet bit her lip and shook her head, her eyes falling to look at her lap. Lloyd stormed from the room.

Scarlet began to cry harder, frustrated and upset. Tess tightened he arm around the girl's shoulder comfortingly. Scarlet leant her head on Tess' shoulder. Zoe sat on the end of Sam's bed, and the three- Sam, Tess and Zoe, began to comfort Scarlet.

"it's okay, he's just in shock," Zoe smiled wearily.

"I'm sure he'll be fine soon, honest."

Then a look of fresh fear came over Scarlet's face.

"What if they get him, too?" she gasped.

Zoe shook her head, "They won't! We'll put out a warning, no member of staff will walk home."

Scarlet seemed soothed by this, and Tess left the room to arrange the warning.

A few minutes later, Nick burst into the room.

"Zoe, I'm afraid we're going to need you- there's been another attack. A group of school children, three of them in a critical condition; two teachers, both critically injured and three of the children have died. The police are here now, but…"

Zoe grimaced, and hurried from the room after Nick.

Sam and Scarlet reached out, holding hands for support.

The scene that greeted Zoe was sickening. There were three cubicles with the curtains pulled, sobs of friends and family echoing from within. Big Mac and Noel were with the unharmed pupils in another room, along with two policewomen and the children's parents. Six children- of about twelve years old were laid on the beds, unconscious and bleeding. Nick explained the full extent of the attack.

"There were more attackers this time- ten or twelve, they think. The white pupils and the two teachers were held back by five of them with guns, when the teacher's tried to help, they were shot. That's them over there. Then they attacked the children, some escaped with minor cuts and bruises, some a few broken bones. The most critical passed out, some have sadly died. Follow me."

Nick led Zoe to a bed, where a girl lay unconscious.

"This is Mary-Lou Queen, she's suffered severe burns and deep stab wounds. I'll leave her with you."

Zoe took in her patient, then studied her surroundings. Every member of staff seemed to be helping. Nurses had been brought in from other wards, and they had joined Tess, Charlie, Linda and Lloyd. Each one had a patient, and was stitching, bandaging or injecting. Dylan, Tom, Nick and Zoe herself were caring for three or four patients each, and Jeff and Dixie were helping out, providing emergency care and working with the nurses and doctors. Relatives of the living were being ushered away, into the waiting room with Big Mac and Noel, and the unharmed teachers and pupils. It was bedlam.

By the time everyone was stable, and the bodies had been removed- five of them, a teacher and another pupil had died since, everyone was upset. It was a class of Twenty three, and four teachers. Sixteen of the pupils and one of the teachers was left at the hospital. All the injured pupils were black, mixed race or Asian. What's more, they were all hurt, traumatized and scared. The borrowed nurses had returned to their wards, leaving the few ED staff to comfort and heal them. Some had had to leave, and Zoe was glad to escape the hideous environment, reporting the drama to Sam and Scarlet on her way out.

She climbed into her car, revved the engine and drove off into the early night. But she didn't get far. A group of young men were nudging each other and pointing at her, huddled together in their hoodies and tracksuits. One blocked the road while another shone a light into the car, into her face. He grinned a sickening grin, and nodded his head. Then they all descended upon the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Screams**

**Sorry, HermioneLumos… (:**

Zoe realised what was happening. She recognised some of the faces from Sam and Scarlet's description. She stepped on the peddle in panic, and tried to drive away, but they were climbing over the car, slashing the tires. She couldn't move. They began to hammer on the windows, then there was an ominous smash as a brick flew through the window, just about missing her, but sending shards of glass flying into her skin. She began to scream, hoping that someone would hear her and come to help. But no one came. They tore the door open and dragged her from the car. They began to push her around, smirking, hissing and snarling, hurling racist remarks at her. One spat in her face. As they all laughed, she tried to run. She got a few metres away before more of them emerged from the shadows.

"Where'd you think you're going?" One of them snarled, pushing her backwards. Two of them caught her arms and pulled them behind her. One but his mouth close to her ear, and hissed menacingly.

"You're going to die, you know that… don't you?"

She struggled and fought, and eventually got one arm free. She began to hit and scratch, until she was eventually free to run again. She charged down the street, to a pub she could see nearby. They didn't chase her, and she began to feel relieved. Warm blood trickled down her face from the glass, her arm was in agony, but she'd got away more lightly than Scarlet, Sam and the other victims. Or so she thought.

She heard a hissing sound, then a loud bang. Then something hit her in the back. Suddenly, she was engulfed in flames- it was a firework. She began to scream, and fell to the floor, rolling desperately to put it out. When the flames had died, she felt as if her skin had been torn from her back, it was agony. The group descended on her once more, rolling her onto her back, ignoring her screams as the gravel dug into her raw flesh. They began to kick her, then most of them left, leaving her with three of the group.

"Shut her up," one snarled. Zoe knew what was coming next, and writhed under their grip to try and escape, but it didn't work. His fist flew into her jaw, and it cracked. She cried out in agony, causing herself yet more pain. A tall, blonde, heavily tattooed one slapped her around the face.

"Leave her, she won't last five minutes like this," another hissed, and the three ran off into the night. Zoe looked up after them, almost longing for them to finish her off. Then everything went black.

When Zoe woke up, there was a muscular, tattooed man crouching over her. She flinched and struggled to move away, but the slightest movement left her writing in agony. The man held his hands up.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I was in that pub over there, came out and saw you here. The ambulance is on its way."

Zoe raised a hand tentatively to her jaw. The man took it gently and moved it away.

"Don't… it looks broken," he pleaded, his voice wavering slightly.

Zoe looked at him. He looked concerned, caring… and trustworthy. She fought the agony from the break to murmur:

"My name's Dr Hanna…"

"You're a doctor? Then… then tell me what to do- I can try and do first aid, until the ambulance arrives."

Zoe croaked, "Pen and paper…" and the man ran into the pub, fetching what looked like one of those notebooks waitresses used to take orders and a pen.

Zoe wrote:

"_Don't touch the burns. Are you sober?"_

The man nodded.

"Yeah, im here with my wife and kids, for a meal… I'm driving, so…"

"_Okay, get a first aid kit."_

He ran off again, returning with the first aid kit, and some of the pub staff- a man and a woman, both in their twenties.

"Okay, what now?"

"_Are there tweezers in there?" _

The man rummaged through the green plastic box.

"Er… no, no there's not."

Zoe grumbled and winced.

"_Give up then. Just… stay with me until the ambulance comes, please?"_

The man nodded, his voice wavering as he spoke:

"Of course I will. My name's Nick, by the way."

"Hi," Zoe croaked, smiling a tired, weak, painful smile.

A few moments later, the ambulance pulled up.

"Oh, crap- another one?" Jeff growled.

"This gang moves fast, doesn't it?" Dixie smiled, grimly.

She hurried over to the casualty, who was laid on her side, the man crouched over her.

"Alright, sweetheart? It's Nick, isn't it? Who have we got here?"

"Her name's Dr Hanna, she's…"

Dixie's gasp interrupted him.

"Zoe? Zoe, its Dixie," Dixie soothed, moving round so she could see Zoe's face.

"Good day at work?" Zoe smirked, wearily.

"Not really, sweetheart." Dixie smiled back.

Zoe raised her eyebrows, a breath hissing through her teeth with the pain it caused.

"Nowhere near as bad as my day…"

When they got Zoe to the ED, Tess, Tom and Nick were all waiting.

"Don't you ever go home?" Zoe smiled, upon seeing Nick's face.

"Zoe…"

"No, it's Santa Claus…" Zoe growled.

"Zoe, what happened?" He asked, serious.

They wheeled her through and moved her onto a bed.

Zoe had held onto the piece of paper, and began to scribble on it:

"_3__rd__ degree burn from a firework. Glass embedded in my face and neck from where someone smashed my car window. Bruises, broken ribs and I think my collarbone and arm. Oh, and jaw- spotting a pattern?"_

Nick read it.

"Firework? Okay, let's take a look at that."

He expertly removed the bloodied, burnt remains of Zoe's top from the flesh, and groaned when he saw the deep, gravel studded flesh.

"Okay, Tom, see to that, would you? Tess, see to the glass, would you? And the jaw… I'm going to see how fast I can get an X-Ray, and a CT scan, to be on the safe side." Nick swept from the room.

That was when the trouble started.

Zoe's breathing became laboured, and she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent Screams**

Tess grabbed an oxygen mask and slipped it over Zoe's head, positioning it carefully over her mouth and nose.

"It's Okay Zoe- stay with me!" Tom called to her, glad to see Zoe still breathing. The bleeping slowed, and a blanket of calm settled over the room.

Later, Zoe awoke from her daze in a different room. She felt an ache of the drip in her arm. Everything else was dull and hazy. She would have worried slightly, but the morphine made it impossible.

"She's awake!" Zoe heard Sam's voice.

"Sam?" She called faintly, turning to where she felt the voice was from. She was astonished to see that what she had assumed to be Sam's bed was empty.

"Right here," Sam smiled, waving a hand in Zoe's line of vision. She'd been sat by the bed, in a wheelchair. Her jaw was well enough for her to speak clearly and with little pain.

"Sam! You look better," Zoe smiled weakly. Although her jaw was still very much broken, the morphine allowed her to speak."You don't…" replied Sam.

"I know!"

"What happened to you?" Scarlet whispered. She too, was well enough to speak without morphine, though it hurt.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, I know… why you're like this, but…"

"She means, what did they do to you? It seems to vary…" Sam explained.

"Oh, right. Mainly they just kicked me and hit me?"

"No knives?" Scarlet whispered, thinking about her back.

Zoe shook her head.

"And no lighters?" Sam asked.

"No. A firework…" Zoe sighed, resting on her elbows and turning, so they could see the bandages, and less burnt skin on her neck.

Scarlet and Sam sucked in a breath through her teeth.

Then, Nick walked in.

"Ah, Zoe- glad to see you're awake!" he began.

"How many?" Sam muttered.

"Pardon?" Zoe asked.

"Five, Sam…" Nick replied to the earlier question.

"Five WHAT?" Zoe demanded, annoyed. Ouch, that hurt her jaw… she pressed a hand gently to her cheek.

"You've been out for almost a week, Zoe. Meanwhile, it's um… developed slightly…" Nick hinted.

Sam wasn't having any of it.

"What he means, is that the amount of attacks per day have been growing. And, with St James's refusing any of the casualties- for fear of attacks on their own staff, we've been getting all of them, referring other patients to them. There's an average of seven casualties per day, but it being eleven in the morning, I'd say we'll exceed that." She muttered grimly.

Nick bit his lip, "Thanks for the positive attitude, Sam."

"You're welcome."

When he'd left, Zoe pulled her phone from her back pocket. Looking at the unbroken touchscreen, she realized that it had survived the attack entirely.

"Well, at least Dylan was wrong…"

"Nothing new, but why?" Sam asked.

"He said an indestructible phone was a con, but look at it!" Zoe held it up so they could all see.

She tapped the screen until a twitter page appeared.

"I wonder…" she mused.

"What?"

"Well, what if this group has a Twitter page, or hash tag?" she pointed out.

"Have a look!" Sam urged.

"I am."

Zoe tapped the screen again.

"Christ, they do as well…" she murmured.

"And?" Sam demanded.

"Get Nick." Zoe said, bluntly.

"Why?"

"Get Nick." She repeated.

Sam sighed, and wheeled her chair to the door. She was glad to see Nick going by.

"Mr Jordan, Zoe needs you."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but she sounds worried."

As soon as Nick entered the room, Zoe spoke.

"Nick, get Yvonne and tell her we need the police right now, and get security."

"Why?"

Zoe tossed the phone to him, and he caught it expertly.

"Okay, I'll call Yvonne." He groaned, reading the message.

Sam snatched the phone from his hands and read the page.

It read:

_Everyone who survived us is at Holby ED. Attack tonight at midnight, when there's less staff and security. _

"They're coming here TONIGHT?!" she groaned, angry and scared. Scarlet began to shake.

Nick opened the door and beckoned Tess and Charlie to him.

"Send home all coloured members of ED staff. Bring in extra security. The racist group is staging an attack tonight. Send a message through to other wards, and call the police."

Charlie nodded and left, but Tess shook her head.

"The coloured ED staff would be better off here. If they meet the crowd along the way, they'll be no one to help."

Nick nodded.

"Okay, who's here?"

"Lloyd, Noel and I." Tess replied, biting her lip.

"Okay, get Lloyd and Noel, and you three get out the way- to other wards if you have to, just go Tess- make sure you're safe." He gripped her shoulder for a moment, then pushed her away gently. She looked into his eyes, and saw her own fear reflected there. Not for herself, but for the coloured patients that couldn't protect themselves.

"Take Sam." Nick said.

Sam kicked him with the little strength she still had in her leg. It hurt.

"Don't even try it." She barked at Tess. She had grown closer to Zoe and Scarlet, and refused to leave their side. She wheeled herself between the two beds, and looked at each of them in turn.

"Okay, fine. But I'm putting extra security on the room.

Charlie returned.

"I'm afraid we'll have to make do with the security we have now."

"Why?" Nick demanded.

"They've blocked the roads; no one can get here without fighting their way in."


	9. Chapter 9

**Silent Screams**

Nick and Charlie left the room, shooting worried glances at Sam, Scarlet and Zoe. They were pleased to see that Tess had led Noel and Lloyd to safety. Well, she and Noel had to drag Lloyd, because her refused to leave without Scarlet. She was taking them to the maternity ward, hoping that no man or woman alive would be sick enough to attack pregnant women and newborn babies.

"Right, I want every member of ED staff here right NOW." Nick demanded, and eventually a crowd formed. When everyone was there, he explained the circumstances.

"Get to the attack victim's rooms, all of you. That's where I want the security as well. Try not to resort to violence, though it is necessary for the preservation of life, you have my full permission to use reasonable force. Dixie and Jeff, take two security guards to the children's room, okay? Linda and Dylan, go to the adult patients rooms, and take the other two security guards. The rest of you, block the doors and stay safe. If you can think of a way to save the ED, do it."

Dixie had an idea.

"We could park the ambulance in the way, so they couldn't come through in a group.

"Do it, then go where I told you."

"Lock the doors?" suggested Big Mac.

"Do it, and block them- but for Christ's sake don't lock Dixie outside."

When they had done all this, the hospital staff formed a barrier around the rooms, while some tried to calm patients, and move relatives to other wards and rooms for safety. Then the glass was shattered. About five masked men entered the room at first, wielding knives and other weapons. Jeff emerged from the children's room. Suddenly there was a shout.

"Through here!"

And they all flooded in.

Dixie dragged Jeff back inside the room and began to move things against the door. The children began to cry and scream.

"Shh…" Dixie whispered, listening as the attackers hammered on the door. Then it began to open.

"Jeffrey, they're getting in!"

Jeff looked around at the frightened faces of about fifteen children. He counted them- there were sixteen.

"Who here can walk?"

A few children raised their hands.

"Right. Dixie, help me with this window, would you?"

"We've got nowhere to take them, Jeff!"

"Yes we do- Dix, think." he argued.

"Jeffrey, we can't lead twelve frightened, injured children that far, and we can't risk the people who live there!"

"What are you thinking of?" one of the security guards asked.

"There's a near empty B&B near here- I know the bloke who owns it- he'll take them in overnight, I'm sure."

"Let's go." The guard urged, looking out of the window and smiling when he saw the empty streets.

He pushed open the window and his companion climbed out, then they began to help the able bodied children from the room. Finally, there were nine children left over. Jeff had climbed out after them, leaving Dixie to assess the rest of them.

"We won't be able to move them, Jeff!"

"Well, either we do or they do!"

Dixie sighed, and began to lift those that she could from their beds, and pass them to Jeff. She handed him wheelchairs when she saw them, and eventually they were all outside. The youngest was five, and Jeff lifted him up, carrying him as he led them to the B&B. Dixie carried whatever medical supplies she could, and eventually they arrived. The owner greeted them at the door.

"Jeff- I heard about Holby. Get in, it's empty, aside from an elderly couple hear on holiday. Who'd you bring?"

The security guards had left them there, to return to the ED and help. Jeff looked around him, checking they had everyone-

"Sixteen patients, Dix and I. Got one room to fit everyone?"

"There are two suites on the ground floor. C'mon, you and the boys, Dix and the girls."

The group followed him through, and soon they had each child in a bed, with drips set up for those who needed them. There were seven girls and nine boys, but not one could sleep. Dixie and Jeff sat awake with them, talking to them and trying to soothe them.

Two of the girls were sisters- when Dixie and Jeff had been called to the attack, the older was crouching protectively over the younger one, holding her hand. The younger had bruises and a few stab wounds, but her sister had shielded her with all her strength, she was bruised and cut, her knuckles were bloody and her leg broken. She and her sister had somehow protected their jaws. Their parents had gone home that day, thank goodness. The two girls were Asian, with darkened skin and long brown hair. Dixie looked over at them- the older sister, stroking the younger's hair, whispering to her- the younger was tucked up in bed, and looking up at her older sister desperately.

Dixie walked over to them.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"Look, I have no idea how to calm any of these children down…"

"Do you know their names?" the girl asked.

"Well, it's hard to remember so many names, and…"

"You don't. And, not all of them will know your name. I do- it's Dixie- but not all of them were conscious when you found them, were they?"

"Well, no- they weren't. So, would that help?" Dixie asked.

"Would you feel safe being looked after by someone you don't know, and who doesn't know you?"

"I guess not." Dixie replied.

"I'm Ally, and my sister's name is Jess."

Dixie had sat, talking to the children until about eleven at night. Her eyes scanned the room, and she was relieved to see that all of them were asleep. She picked up an extra blanket, and made herself a bed on the floor, then fell into a deep sleep.

But not all of them were sleeping- Ally lay awake, tired and irritable. She was thinking about the doctor who had saved her sister, when she'd stopped breathing. She was coloured- but she couldn't remember the name. She just knew that she owed her everything, and that she'd left her in the hospital, possibly to die. She couldn't stand it. Shaking her sister's shoulders gently, she whispered:

"Jessie- I've got to go, okay?"

"Why?" the little girl whispered, worried.

"I've got to go and help, okay- at the hospital,"

"Don't be silly, Ally! You're coloured, they'll spot you and kill you."

"I don't care- the doctor that saved you was coloured, and she's not going to be safe there. I owe her for saving you, Jess- you were mine to protect, and when I failed she helped. Now shh… go back to sleep and if Dixie wakes up, don't lie to her- just tell her where I've gone and why. Also, tell her that if you're not in one piece when I get back, she's in trouble. Love you…"

The girl opened the window into the alleyway, and climbed out, her sister watching as she left her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Silent Screams**

The girl moved quietly, and snuck back in through the window they had escaped by. She pulled some pale foundation from the bag of another patient, and made herself a mask from some of her tights, using some scissors she'd found. She made sure her dark skin was disguised. Then, she headed out into the mob. Using her best 'rough' voice, she called out to a boy running by her. He looked about sixteen.

"Oi mate! Got anythin'? Bat, knife, gun?"

"Yeah, why? Where's yours. You forget it or somethin', innit?" he shouted back.

"Nah, mate- I was walkin' home when I saw this thing. Wanted in, didn't I? So, you got anythin' or not?" She asked, hoping her skin was hidden.

"Yeah, sure- take this. See ya round, yeah?" He threw her a baseball bat, and ran off.

The girl sought out a nurse she recognised, and was glad when she saw Linda. She was arguing with two men, both of them had knives. She pulled them out the way.

"Quit it, man! She ain't done nothin', she's one of us, innit?" She yelled.

They backed off a bit.

"Whoa, chill out, love! Fine, but if she tries to stop us again…"

"OK, I get the picture!" Linda yelled.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll…" one of the men began, only to be shoved out the way by Ally.

When they had left, unwillingly though it was, the young girl dragged Linda from the mob.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The other doctors, the patients, the coloured ones!"

"Oh yeah, right, like I'd tell you!" Linda shouted.

"Shut it! Look, I'm here to help- there's a B&B down the road, they took in those two paramedics and the child victims, they'll take you in! I was one of the child victims, see?" The girl revealed her true, dark skin, and finally Linda believed her.

"Okay, fine, I'll take you to them."

"Thank you."

The first room she led them to was Zoe, Sam and Scarlet's. When she saw them, Sam glared at Linda.

"Linda, why?"

"Trust me, it's not how it looks. Do as she says, okay?"

Just then, another masked figure entered the room, clutching a gun.

He aimed it at Sam.

"You're that bitch of the news," he gasped.

He began to pull the trigger, but Ally smashed it from his hand. He went to cry out, but Ally clamped a hand over his mouth, holding it tight.

"Shut it you," she ordered, gripping the bat menacingly.

The figure didn't struggle as she tore the mask from his face, revealing a boy of about fourteen. Sam, Zoe, Scarlet and Linda looked on, confused.

Ally turned the boy to face her.

"You're my age- and you want to KILL people? Come on, get a life," she hissed.

"But my father was attacked by a gang, all of them black or mixed, they deserve it."

The young girl entwined her fingers in the young boys hair, tipping her head back to look him in the eye.

"Right, look at those three doctors in the bed there- did any of them kill your father?"

"No…" he whispered.

"And where did your father come, after the attack? Who saved his life?" she hissed.

"A Dr Hanna and a girl called Scarlet, and a woman called Tess," he whispered.

"Dr Hanna saved my life too- and Tess looked after me and my sister. She even stopped my little sister from crying when our parents had to leave. See? People like that save lives- the people out there do this!"

Ally produced a crumpled picture from her pocket.

"THAT is my little sister, right after those thugs out there finished with her. Dis she deserve it?"

The boy shook his head, in tears.

"Then will you help us?"

He nodded.

Ally, Linda and the boy- who was apparently called Will, got Sam, Scarlet and Zoe out their window, which thankfully also led to the alley, and hurried to the B&B.

Will and Ally began to talk.

"Right, we get them to the B&B, then what?" Will asked.

"Well, Dr Hanna and Dr Nichols can care for themselves and others to some extent, so can Dixie and Jeff. The other two nurses will be alright."

"Okay, then what?"

"Well, WE run away from the group… and quickly. They'll make us stay with them, me especially." Ally grimaced.

"Why you and not me?"

Ally rolled up her long sleeves and peeled off her gloves, revealing third degree burns, and racist slurs carved into the skin, scarred there forever. Will sucked in a deep breath.

"I was so wrong about them and you, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were. Now promise me that you won't help them?" Ally breathed.

"Promise, and as an extra, I'll help you. My house isn't far from here, and I've got some stuff we can use! My parents are out, we can take the kitchen knives and we've got a couple of cricket bats and a baseball bat." He smiled. Ally smiled back.

"Okay, good. But we don't kill anyone, okay? They're for show, and protection- got it?"

"Got it- who do we go back for?" Will asked.

"We need more nurses and doctors, so we get them, and get them to help us lead the patients to safety. Follow my lead, okay?"

They arrived at the B&B.

"More of you? Who led you here?"

"One of the kid's Jeff and Dixie saved," Linda replied, looking for Ally. But she had gone.

"Where'd she go?" she cried, looking around herself with fear.

"They've gone back to the ED…" Sam muttered, realisation sinking in.

"Dumb kids," the B&B owner muttered, "C'mon, let's get you inside. There's a suite room beside Jeff- who's got the boy Casualties, and Dix, who's got the girls. You lot can have another room- get settled in, yeah?"

"No… I have to go after them!" Linda muttered.

Sam grabbed her arm, "No- we need you here, to treat the ones that are already safe. Let them go, Linda…"

"But what about my kids? They'll be getting worried."

The B&B owner pressed a hand onto Linda's shoulder.

"They'll be fine, they're white, I'm guessing, and they're not at the ED. The police are fencing it in there. But you can use my phone to call them. I'll get Jeff and Dix to get you three," he looked at Zoe, Sam and Scarlet, "through to a room. Jeff! Dix! More of your lot are here!"

Dixie and Jeff emerged from the rooms.

"Dr Hanna, Dr Nichols, Scarlet! Through here- one of our lot's gone AWOL, we thought she might have…"

"Ally?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why, you seen her?"

"Yeah, she was the one that came and found me," Linda explained, "But we lost her on the way here, she's gone back again… I don't know what to do…"

"Right, Linda, Dix, Dr Nichols, Dr Hanna, Scarlet and the kids stay at the B&B with my mate here, ok? I'll go find Ally…"

"And a boy called Will- he's helping us now." Linda explained, as Jeff ran out into the cold and frightening night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Silent Screams**

Meanwhile, Ally was at Will's house.

"Right, got a belt?" Ally asked.

"Why?"

"Well, how else do we carry knives? And we're going to need some better disguises. What have you got?"

Will produced a large hoodie and pulled it over Ally. He handed her some new, warmer gloves.

"Thanks… where's your mum keep her makeup?"

"She's got bucket-loads of the stuff in her room, follow me."

Ally followed him through the house, and was pleased to find a tube of foundation sitting on the counter. She picked it up.

"Bingo," she whispered, opening the pot and covering her face and neck. She replaced the home made balaclava over her face.

"Thanks Will," she smiled.

"Remember, no killing." Ally commanded, and they set out towards the ED.

When they arrived, it was bedlam. Ally gasped and stared, but had to look away, Will was tugging on her arm.

"They've found one," he whispered, nervous.

Ally followed his gaze to see a group of them, huddled together, screams rising from the centre. Ally saw a badge fly from the crowd. She picked it up and read it.

"No…" she whispered.

"NO!" she ran into the middle of the mob, smashing her bat into the face and head of anyone who tried to stop her. She reached the middle of the mob, glad to see that the nurse was barley hurt, but still shaking.

"WILL!" Ally cried, and Will came running.

He turned round to the mob, and with amazing acting, shouted.

"Get off her, man! She's ours- innit!"

"Why?" one member of the mob demanded.

"This bitch let our dad die- let us finish her off," Ally took over.

The mob had no choice but to accept it, and Ally and Will grabbed Tess, dragging her off. Lloyd and Noel came running over, pulling them away from the nurse they were trying to save. Ally looked at Lloyd.

"You're Scarlet's boyfriend. She's safe- follow us, we're taking Tess to the safe place too."

"Act in pain," Will demanded, pointing a knife at Lloyd and leading him into an alley facing room.

When they arrived, Ally turned round and explained.

"There's a B&B down the street, does anyone know it."

"I do," Noel said, raising his hand.

"Okay, erm… what's your name?" Ally began.

"Noel," Noel replied.

"Noel. I'm Ally, this is Will- we took Dr Hanna, Dr Nichols, Scarlet and Linda to the B&B, where Dixie and Jeff took us. Grab some supplies, and Noel, take Tess there and ask one of the doctors or nurses to check her over. Out the window, to your left, in a straight line down the alley, understood?"

Noel nodded, and Lloyd started packing him a bag of essentials the doctors and other staff might need. Noel helped Tess out the window and down the street.

When they arrived at the B&B, Jeff had returned alone. Everyone there were both worried and glad that Will and Ally were at the ED. Worried, because they were in danger, glad because they were alive.

"Right," said Jeff, "I'm getting to that ED right now. Who's still there?"

"Er, Charlie, Nick, Big Mac, Dylan, Lloyd and Fletch- the other staff have been sent home, most of the coloured staff were escorted home by security. But it's bedlam up there, and when we lost sight of Tess, just for a second, they…" Noel's voice trailed off, and he looked upset.

Linda and Dixie led Tess away, to check she was alright. Jeff led Noel through to the boy's room.

"Maybe you could cheer yourself up by cheering this lot up?" he grinned.

Meanwhile, back at the ED, Lloyd, Ally and Will were arguing.

"You can't stay, idiot, you'll draw attention to us then we'll all be screwed!" Will yelled.

"Well I'm NOT leaving!" Lloyd argued.

"What about Scarlet?"

"She's safe, unlike the people here, and I gotta help them!" Lloyd argued.

"Listen, Lloyd- you're black. Your nurses uniform doesn't exactly hide that, does it? Ally's fine, she's paler, and she's hidden her skin. We don't have anything to hide you with!" Will argued.

Just then, the rest of the ED staff entered the room.

Ally and Will looked at each one in turn, whispering to each other.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Nick asked, and Ally and Will found themselves being pushed backwards by Big Mac, Dylan and Fletch.

"Get off me man!" Will shouted, squirming.

"Why, so you can beat my colleague to death?" Dylan asked.

"No, so I can help you move your black patients to safety," Ally snarled.

"Right, what's going on?" Nick sighed.

"They're helping us, at least, I think they are." Lloyd explained.

Ally threw Fletch from her, so she could breathe and speak.

"Those three… women… are safe… the two doctors… and the nurse… who were in here… and that blonde nurse,"

"Linda," Lloyd interrupted.

"Yeah, Linda… and Tess… Noel took her… the two paramedics took all the children from the room I was in to a B&B down the road… one of them knows the owner… so it's safe there… but they need a doctor…to help them care for people…" she gasped.

Fletch, Big Mac, Nick, Dylan and Charlie looked on in shock.

"I'll go," Dylan offered.

"Take Lloyd- Lloyd, do you know where the B&B is?" Nick asked.

"No," he sighed.

"I'll take him," Volunteered Will, nodding to the window.

"Okay, fine- Lloyd, no arguments. And you go with them," Nick nodded at Ally, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll help you get the police in here. But how's it looking?"

"It's not so bad. They're leaving white patients and doctors alone, and we've been treating those that need it. Luckily we moved most patients to St James's, and there are only three adult attack victims left in the ED, most of whom were moved to other units earlier on. But how do we get the police in here?" Nick explained.

"Easy, we get them in through the alleyway windows."

"Okay, fine- I'll call Yvonne."

Nick rang Yvonne, and soon they had arranged for Ally to meet a unit of police, and lead them into the ED, through the windows.

When the police arrived, it was bedlam. The ED staff stood behind the riot shields, and watched as the fighting slowed, then stopped, everyone who could be caught being led into police vans.

Yvonne approached Nick, "So, where's the rest of your staff?"

"Jeff and Dixie- my two paramedics, led some of the victims to a B&B down the road. One of the victims came back and rescued half the staff, then she met up with this boy she knew and came and found me. They all deserve recognition."

"Where are they? The two children?"

Nick looked around, and saw Ally and Will, holding hands and kissing gently, celebrating their safety.

The war at the ED was over, and everyone was glad.

**The END! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Reviews are always nice to receive xx**


End file.
